Wabaunsee County, Kansas
Wabaunsee County (standard abbreviation: WB) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 7,053. Its county seat is Alma. It is part of the Topeka, Kansas Metropolitan Statistical Area. The name is derived from the Potawatomi "Wah-bon-seh", meaning "day a little" literally. Law and government ]] Wabaunsee County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.70%) is land and (or 0.30%) is water. Adjacent counties * Pottawatomie County (north) * Shawnee County (east) * Osage County (southeast) * Lyon County (south) * Morris County (southwest) * Geary County (west) * Riley County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,885 people, 2,633 households, and 1,958 families residing in the county. The population density was 9 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 3,033 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.24% White, 0.46% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.60% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. 1.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,633 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.30% were married couples living together, 6.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.60% were non-families. 23.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 102.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,710, and the median income for a family was $47,500. Males had a median income of $31,629 versus $23,148 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,704. About 5.80% of families and 7.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.40% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Alma, 768 (county seat) * Eskridge, 579 * Maple Hill, 491 * Alta Vista, 431 * McFarland, 268 * Harveyville, 256 * Paxico, 215 * Willard, 84 (Small portion of corporate limits extends into Wabaunsee Co.) * St. Marys (Small portion of corporate limits extends into Wabaunsee Co.) Unincorporated towns * Wabaunsee Townships Wabaunsee County is divided into thirteen townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Farmer || 23125 || || 119 || 1 (2) || 172 (66) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Garfield || 25850 || || 590 || 5 (13) || 118 (45) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | Kaw || 36150 || || 242 || 2 (6) || 110 (42) || 2 (1) || 1.55% || |- | Maple Hill || 44525 || || 930 || 5 (13) || 190 (73) || 1 (0) || 0.55% || |- | Mill Creek || 46725 || || 293 || 2 (4) || 192 (74) || 1 (0) || 0.43% || |- | Mission Creek || 47300 || || 495 || 2 (6) || 209 (81) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Newbury || 50275 || || 1,045 || 5 (13) || 203 (78) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Plumb || 56800 || || 640 || 5 (13) || 129 (50) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Rock Creek || 60650 || || 84 || 0 (1) || 171 (66) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Wabaunsee || 74250 || || 455 || 3 (7) || 172 (66) || 2 (1) || 1.05% || |- | Washington || 75800 || || 83 || 1 (1) || 148 (57) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Wilmington || 79525 || || 772 || 5 (13) || 150 (58) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |} Education Map of Wabaunsee County from KDOT (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Mill Creek Valley USD 329 * Wabaunsee East USD 330 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Wabaunsee County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * County website ;General Information * Blue Skyways ;Kansas County Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Wabaunsee County local history and genealogy * Kansas State Historical Society * William G. Cutler's History of the State of Kansas * Wabaunsee County GenWeb website * Wabaunsee County history, including Underground Railroad stations ;Maps * 2000 Wabaunsee County Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * 2005 Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Wabaunsee County, Kansas Category:Established in 1859 Category:Topeka metropolitan area